nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Miura Rinaldi
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0066 | relatives = | affiliations = | rank = | occupation = Student | qualify = | partner = | magic_color = magic color::Light red (manga) magic color::Pink (anime) | magic_system = magic system::MidchildaMiura's magic circles were mistakenly depicted as Belka Triangles in her Adult Mode setup in ViVid Strike! ep.2 and her picture in the early version of ViVid Strike! website. They were later corrected back to Midchildan Circle (except for Star Saber's picture in the website). | magic_rank = | style = uses::Strike Arts (Yagami-style) | device = Star Saber | name_ja = ミウラ・リナルディ | name_romaji = Miura Rinarudi | first = | voices = }} is a teenage martial artist first introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Miura's character is probably an evolution of an unnamed female apprentice of Zafira voiced by in StrikerS Sound Stage M4 (track 4). Name Her first name is presumably a reference to the . She is sometimes nicknamed Miu by others. Appearance Miura has similar height and build as Vivio Takamachi despite her older age. She also has pinkish hair and green eyes. Personality Miura and her family own a restaurant called Ristorante Rinaldi, making her good at cooking. Since she is quite independent (to help the family), it may seem like she is not the typical kind of school friends but deep down inside, she is a friendly person that cares about others. She sometimes overworks herself to beat others. In ViVid Miura enrols in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle Championship. She is first seen in chapter 17 warming up under Zafira's supervision at Yagami Dojo. In chapter 18, Einhard Stratos and Cinque Nakajima see her practising alone when they go to pick up Asteion. Her background is then explained to them by Nove Nakajima, and Einhard comments Miura is a high level fighter. She gets to know Nanoha Takamachi in Yagami's house in chapter ex (19.5), where Zafira and Signum suggest Nanoha to do an image training with her. In the Intermiddle Championship starting in chapter 21, Miura meets Vivio Takamachi for the first time and they are both in group 4 from the second stage. In the group's first Elite Class battle, she knocks out Mikaya Chevelle with her Sword-drawing attacks. Miura then knocks out Vivio and Elly Stout, an elite out-range shooter, in the subsequent matches. Eventually, she is knocked out by Sieglinde Eremiah in their Intermiddle match in chapter 83. Besides the championship, in chapter 78, Miura is given the training uniforms of Team Nakajima after clearing the Leuven quests. In chapter 81, she decided to shift her training to Nove, as Yagami Dojo is oriented for kids and is becoming difficult to provide progressive training for sports candidate. In , she and Vivio are invited by the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps to do a guest battle at the Battle Technique Disclosure Fair of the year. As a result, she is knocked out by Vivio. In ViVid Strike! Miura, studying middle school second grade, is a DSAA U15 Striker with world rank #5, representing member of::Nakajima Gym. Same as Einhard, as she is 14 years old, it is the last year she can enrol in the U15 category, therefore she has a personal goal/promise to enter into later stages of the Winter Cup tournament in order to match with Vivio on stage. In episode 6, she faces off Rinne Berlinetta in the 0080 Winter Cup tournament of U15 Striker Championship. After knocking down Rinne for two times, she is eventually knocked out by Rinne with few ribs broken. Powers Miura, practicing the Midchildan magic system and being an apprentice of Zafira for the Yagami-style Strike Arts, is described as a "Hard Hitter-style Pure Striker". Certain of her spells are derived or modelled after those of the Yagamis. Her Device is named Star Saber and her special skill is known as Sword-drawing, a series of grapple skills applying the Breaker (mana-collection) techniques usually used for ranged attacks. By the time of ViVid Strike!, Miura can enter Adult Mode with 18-year-old appearance, which she referred to as "Charge Mode". Her Fight Style is now officially Infighter, while her favorite blows are body blow and middle/high kick. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters